This planning proposal will develop a three-pronged research, service and educational project directed at the psychosocial rehabilitation of cancer survivors and the improvement of the quality of life for those requiring continuing or terminal care. Further knowledge about the psychosocial course and casualty rate will be generated utilizing age and life stage groupings as well as groupings by disease site and prognosis. In a two phase retrospective study, the psychosocial adaptation of patients and their families will be examined in preparation for the development of a prospective study. Using the clinical method which includes semi-structured interviews and selective psychological testing, the degree, nature and extent of psychosocial disability and adaptation will be determined. A network of linked psychological and social services will be developed and their effectiveness assessed. Educational concepts, models and programs will further the interdisciplinary staff's effectiveness in providing effective patient care.